Victoria's Revenge
by My Way Is Easier
Summary: I hadn't brought any stuff, because I knew I would not need it. As soon as I got in the car I began driving to my old ballet studio. There I would wait for Victoria to show. Set in New Moon before Edward and Volterra and After Bella knows Jacob is a wolf.
1. Bella's Flight

I looked at the the inside of the Pheniox airport after I got out of the plane and went up that long hallway. It was bigger than I remembered, but that might be the effect of living in a small town like Forks. I winced a little, I guess I shouldn't think about it. I don't have enough will power to keep myself from going back otherwise. This was all Victoria's fault... I knew there was another place to put the blame, but I couldn't even think his name without it hurting myself. I should've seen it coming, he was probably sick of trying to protect me, and he wouldn't change me either. Maybe I was to annoying. I felt a tear fall from my right eye and I wiped it away. I had to stop thinking about him, I refused to break down in a public place.

I didn't need him. I was sick of people trying to protect me, they would only get hurt. This time I thought about the Jacob and the pack back home. Things had been going goos with me and Jacob. He was my best friend, but I knew he wanted more. I couldn't do that for him, or anyone though. I was broken, shattered and a peice missing. Edward... I thought as another tear fell. I was close to breakdown mode, but I stopped myself and laughed a little. I was thinking how Alice would be ashamed, me messing my eyeliner and eyeshadow up in public. That didn't last long though.

My thoughts went back to the pack after a minute, thinking about how Jacob had found a loop-hole. A way to tell me what he was without breaking orders. A werewolf, or actually shape-shifter. Ha, left by one mystical creature to be conforted by another. The irony. Jacob had been so kind, but he wanted to protect me to, from a vampire no less. Back to Victoria. She was messing everything up... Anyways, I may not love Jacob like he loves me, but I love him like he is my best friend. Which he is. So I came to this conclusion.

Edward doesn't love me anymore, he said so himself. I also spent some time thinking about the possibilty of me and Jacob as more than friends when I thought of Sam, Leah, and Emily. I was not his imprint. Some day a girl would come along and take hime from me. he would get over me and love her easily, because they were soul mates. I actually smiled at the thought though, it wasn't a bad thing. I loved Jacob in a way that I just wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to find his soul mate. But he couldn't do that if he got himself killed trying to save me. Well I didn't need saving. I was going to find Victoria, or she was going to find me.

I stood on the escalator as I was slowly lowered down. I needed to get a rental car. I walked up to the counter and looked at a nice looking old man. "I would like to rent a car please, any kind is fine." He didn't answer me, just took my money and handed me the keys. I smiled at him and walked to my car. I hadn't brought any stuff, because I knew I would not need it. As soon as I got in the car I began driving to my old ballet studio. There I would wait for Victoria to show. 


	2. Burning Revenge

I looked at myself in the mirrors that surrounded me. I didn't really look scared, though I should be. I really had only one thing to live for right now, and I was willing to die for it. Yes, I would die to protect Jacob. He was my bestfriend. He helped me through my time of need, took what I offered even though he wanted more. But he never asked for more. He was such a good person. He deserved to live long enough to find someone who could give him all he needed.

And Edward. I felt myself wince at the thought of his name. But I needed to think about him now. I was where I needed to be, and I wouldn't have much more time to do it. Victoria would be here soon. She was a very capable tracker. I think it was good to come back to the charred studio, kind of like a circle, closer. But back to Edward. I remembered every detail of his face. His perfect straight nose, beautiful golden eyes. Tears were running down my face now, and I tried nothing to stop them. I thought about Alice. My supposed bestfriend. I wonder if she could see where I was now in here visons. I wonder if she told Edward, I wonder if he cared.

I was snapped out of my thoughts with a crash. I looked over to see Victoria had broken through a window. I laughed and said, "You know theres a door right?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing, in fact I was in hysterics. I was also crying. I knew it was almost over, and this thought brought me some strange comfort.

She looked at me strangely, a mix of disgust, hate, and curiousity. But she ignored my comment, going staight to her own agenda. "Where's your mate now?" She looked at me, hoping to get a good reaction. And a reaction she got. My laughing stopped, my tears flowed faters and more furiously.

"He's gone." I meant it to sound strong, and confident. I didn't want her to see me scared. But it came out as a whisper, and I could practically hear the pain laced into my words. But I knew I had to do this right. I had to convince her that all she wanted was me. That I needed to die. Fast. I really hope she wouuldn't want to torture me. Why didn't I just drink a bottle of cold syrup? Oh yeah. Jacob, Edward, Alice. All of the Cullens for Pete's sake. So I stood up, turned and faced her head on. "He left me. Turns out I loved him more than he loved me. Ha, compared to me you probably think you won the superbowl right now." When I said that she growled, but I continued. "Atleast you know James loved you, died loving you. Edward left me, said he didn't love me anymore. So, I've felt pain. Hell, I still feel it. But I want you to have your closer, so here I am."

She just stared at me. She hadn't expexted those words to come out of my mouth. She still looked pissed. But then she surprised me. She laughed. "It's to bad. Under different cicumstances we could've been friends." She smirked a little. But then her face fell. "But you're the reason my mates dead. Your human pain ammounts to nothing compared to what I feel, and how dare you say otherwise." She looked so angry, so broken, and I thought maybe she was right. I had no idea what it was to be a vampire, I couldn't tell her what to feel. And she was mad that I had.

She suddenly smirked, as if she had the most brilliant idea in the world. "You don't know my pain, but I will make you understand." I stared at her wide-eyed. She was going to torture me after all. Why didn't I see it coming.

"I'm not going to physically toture you." She said, almost like she had read my mind. Edwardcould read minds, I thought. Another tear fell. "I want you to understand what it feels like to love someone with all of a none beating heart, and know they can never love you back." I was so confused, so she was going to kill me? And then it clicked. She was going to change me. It was something I had always begged Edward to do, but it didn't seem appealing at all anymore. Not the way she described it. Not without Edward.

She walked towards me and I just stared on. I couldn't think of anything to do, anything to say. I wondered where Edward was, or atleast where my hallucination Edward was. Why did he leave me? I felt more tears run down my face, and I saw Victoria's smile widen. I saw a white blur, and I felt her teeth peirce my neck Everything was blurry from my tears, and I felt a little dizzy. Suddenly Victoria growled, and stood up. "You taste delicious. James would've loved to taste you." She squeezed her eyes shut as they filled with tears that would never over flow And just like that she was gone. But I had her venom in me, I could feel it. I felt like I was burning. Like someone was stabbing me with knives that they lit on fire. But I refused to scream. I had one thought that eased all my pain. Made me feel almost normal. One hope.

Maybe Edward would love me now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. I hope that you liked it, and reviews will make me happy! And happyness equals more story! Thanks! And I know Bella sounded desperate, but thats how she is in te story. But I am going to make her stand up for herself more, because I hate pushovers. I'll try to update soon!**


	3. I Sparkle

I was staaring in what was left of the mirrors of my old ballet studio. I could see a girl, writhing in pain. I could hear her screaming. I couldn't understand that that girl was me though. I was finally being changed into a vampire. But this wasn't how I wanted it. I wanted Edward to change me. to want me forever, but he doesn't want me changed. He doesn't want me forever.

I barely noticed the burning pain receeding, because all I could think about was the fact that I was going to have to live for eternity with Edward not wating me. The words just kept repeating in my head, Edward doesn't want me, Edward doesn't want me. I felt pathetic. Hell, I am pathetic. I don't want to be alive because a guy doesn't want me? Yeah, that sounds like my situation.

Then it hit me. I was that girl. That over dramatic girl that falls in love in high school and gets married as soon as she can. The girl my mom taught me not to be. Except this was different. I wasn't going to get married. Not because I was taught not to, the reason that it should be. But because the man I would marry doesn't want me. Pathetic. I will spend an eternity beig pathetic.

But I didn't feel tears fall down my face like the usually did when I thought about him. I tried clearing my mind, and it was the clearest it had ever been. It was still fogged from my Edward thoughts, but there was so much more. Everything was so bright, so new. I wasn't burning anymore, except for my throat. When I thought about it it burned even worse, I tried clearing my head again but it didn't work half as well this time. I took a breath through my nose and it got a million times worse. I tried to hold myself back but I ran outside. I was running to a car that was passing through the street. It stopped when it saw me, made a long screeching noise. My mind flashed back to the day Edward saved my from the icey road and a van. My eyes watered, and through the blurriness I could see my reflection in the car. It was almost like human vision. My skin looked so much like Edward.

I forced myself to clear my eyes, my head. I sparkled. I saw the human get out of the car, ad walk toward me in a trance like state. I realized what I had been about to do. I was a vampire, but I wanted to be a vegetarian. Ha, the irony sent a wave through me and again I ran. But this time away from the human, and into the woods.

I thought about what had happened. I chose this for myself. I should've stayed in Forks. And then I thought about Jake. Would he hate me now? I felt so stupid for only thinking about myself and Edward. I would miss Jake, but I don't thik I could get myself to go back to him. I could only imagine the pain in his eyes. This was to much for me. I needed releif.

Coming here was suppose to be suicide. I might've said it was to protect others, which it was, but it would've helped me to. I tried to remember what Edward had said about vampire suicide. And the it hit me.

I would go see the Volturi.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in a while and for the chapter being short. This was really just a filler chapter, but it had to happen in order for the story to progress, so yeah. Please review!**


End file.
